


Wheat  11

by Frustration_Yous



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frustration_Yous/pseuds/Frustration_Yous
Summary: KT  AU  OOC





	Wheat  11

11

作为立派的居家男人，他们都是喜欢呆在室内的。

奈良是个很好的地方，但是这并不能阻止他们在酒店里呆上一整天。亦或是说，好像整个人都融入了这座城市，所以不管在哪里都能感受到愉悦，像被空气包围着。

于堂本光一来说，在室内当然是好的，但倘若堂本刚想外出，他也很愿意随行。

 

因为喜欢。

 

想到这里的堂本光一忍不住咧开嘴笑了笑。

“笑什么。”上一秒还在认真看电视的人，这一秒就从他怀里抬起头来看他。

堂本光一用手指绕起他的头发，再松开，再绕紧，再松开，然后笑着说：“在想我喜欢的人是刚，那真是太好了。”

 

“你很旷达。”堂本刚重新把头靠在他肩上。

“谢谢。”堂本光一吻他的额头。然后顺势去吻他的眼睑、他的脸颊、他的耳廓。

“你学习能力挺强的啊。”堂本刚笑说。

 

“因为要提高竞争力，”他说，“不管刚喜欢谁，我唯独要在喜欢刚这一方面赢过他。”

“……”

“我没你想的那么旷达。”

 

他掰过堂本刚的脸，装作强势地吻上去。拼了命地厮磨着对方的口腔，再起身时看到的是堂本刚大口喘气的样子。

嘴唇肿胀而水润，眼睛里的水快要溢出来。

但怎么说呢，这种眼神，无论怎样辛苦都能包容他的眼神。

 

我是什么。我们是什么。

 

想把他做到失控，不要再是这种纵容的深情，要他张口却无法说出完整的一句话时，才觉得满足。

现在的堂本光一果然是个抖s。

顺手关掉电视，欺身压在对方身上，继续品尝。

 

“稍微有点不想把你让给你喜欢的那个人了。”堂本光一蹭着他的脖颈，沉声说。

“那就别让。”他顺着对方的头发，眯起眼睛，“你想怎么干？”

“怎样都好吧，”托起手感颇好的胸部，轻轻揉弄几下之后，低头去舔弄乳首，满意地听到身下的人不住地轻喘，“是你就行。”

“未成年人别说这种变态的话啊……”

 

堂本刚的身体丰盈而优美，带着一种成熟的韵味。用手指轻轻碾压乳首，很快就变得深红而挺立。

不想给别人。一点都不想。就连一根头发一片指甲也不想。

 

手顺着腰线一直下滑，隔着睡裤揉捏对方的下体，听到了刚毫不掩饰的喟叹。

不是刻意地呻吟出声，也不带有隐忍，普通地从喉咙发出情动的声音，是普通的吸气和呼气，却让他着迷。

 

“我的。”

“你的你的。”堂本刚含笑地回拥住他。

 

堂本光一有那么一小段时间仿佛失语，甚至不自觉地停住了手中的动作。

“只是现在？”然后他问。

堂本刚摇头。

“现在、未来，如果你愿意的话。”

“不要骗我，”堂本光一收紧手臂，“我当然愿意，你怎么不知道，我愿意的啊，当然、怎么可能不愿意……

“我只是怕你不愿意。

“我喜欢你的啊，刚。”

 

被揽着的人看似毫无反应。

 

“刚？”他试探着，“我、嗯，我爱你。”

然后不好意思地笑了。

再回过神来时，手已经覆上了对方的脸，抹掉那一点点出来的泪。可是堂本刚还是忍不住呜咽出声。

那样子就像堂本光一在厨房说“我大概是喜欢刚的”的时候，明明是再平常不过的话了，对方却像被按开了什么开关，带着一种欣喜若狂的表情，泪流不止。


End file.
